The Irresistible Secretary
by Eirien Nimrodel-herves vuin
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is in a snit. He believes the newly appointed Minister of Magic, Molly Weasley, has hired him a secretary to spy on him. Ms. Olivia Woodhouse fits the bill, wild ginger curls and all. Still there is something about her fragile eyes and indomitable spirit that tugs at his heart. Could he actually be falling in love? Set after the War. AU/NON/CAN Rated M for content.
1. Chapter One

**The Irresistible Secretary**

 **A Lucius Malfoy story**

 ** _Chapter One_**

It was a typical cold, blustery English day when Olivia Woodhouse's life took a turn for the worse, although compared to how exceedingly well her life had been so far, 'worse' was a relative word.

She stood outside the office of the new Director of the Artifacts of Dark Magic, whom she'd been tipped was hiring, making a valiant attempt to puff up her courage enough to get through the door. Her hands were ice cold and she was still shivering after the long walk she had to take from her tiny flat located over **Madame Demelza's Seamstress and Second Hand Robes Shoppe** , about six blocks from her, hopefully, new job. Blowing on her numb fingers to get some feeling back into them, she straightened her second-hand robes, and knocked lightly. A commanding voice bade her "enter" in a tone of elegant dismissal, as though the man simply could care less who came through his door. Nervously, she opened the barrier between herself and future employment, and walked softly into a simply gorgeous office.

The walls were clothed in a sea of warm burgundy which offset the lovely oak paneling that comprised the entire wall of bookshelves. A huge fireplace crackled merrily and the gloom of the late autumn day was pushed aside by the warmth that radiated from the heart of its golden glow. Opposite the fireplace was the desk, a massive Edwardian masterpiece built of the finest cherry and, oh my … here her thoughts scattered, for seated behind this writing table was a man.

What a man he was … well over 6 feet, lean, but defined. He had the face of the archangel himself; an aristocratic grace and beauty that was nearly painful to behold. A silken curtain of silver-blonde hair fell artfully over his shoulders and, when he deigned to look up, the most amazing cerulean eyes she'd ever seen narrowed on her with an intensity that made her grow hot and damp in the most interesting places…

"Oh … my … gods," Olivia said faintly. She knew she was staring impolitely, but honestly, who could blame her? A sudden dizziness assailed her and she felt her knees begin to buckle … he was the last thing she focused on before the darkness descended.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was in a snit. The Minister of Magic herself had dared to threaten to hire him a secretary. A babysitter more like! After all these years, after all Lucius had done, all the money his family had paid to aid in rebuilding the wizarding world, all to salvage his fragile reputation; he still wasn't worthy of simple trust. Well, he'd show them, he would simply not tolerate it.

A slight knock alerted him to a visitor and he bade the newcomer "enter", before busying himself at his desk and watching the figure come in out of the corner of his eye. "One moment…" he said, finishing his calculations, and then glancing up. He froze in utter shock, _she actually did it…the bitch got the better of him!'_ The person stopped in the middle of the large office and slowly turned, giving off a decidedly awestruck air.

Lucius' smirked in triumph. _I believe I have you, sirrah!_

Armed with the knowledge that wealth and power impressed, and intimidated most people, Lucius turned his gaze once more to his papers, pretending not to notice when the young man's scrutiny found him until, quite unexpectedly, he felt exposed, caught…vulnerable, as he did when he'd faced the jury for war crimes and was sentenced to serve time in Azkaban. He glanced up sharply and went completely still when he looked into the intelligent eyes of a petite, curly haired young witch dressed appallingly like a stable boy. She suddenly gave a small squeak, wavered for a moment, then toppled over in a dead faint.

"Bloody hell," he said under his breath, before stalking over and gazing down in disgust at the ratty tatty form currently despoiling his rare antique Turkish carpet.

Well, no help for it, he had to move it; no doubt it had fleas. He bent and gingerly picked up the girl, inwardly shocked at how little she weighed, and transported her quickly to the leather couch to the left of his desk, for it was near the fire.

He laid her down and got his first good look at his 'guest'. She had a face that wasn't exactly beautiful, but wasn't distasteful either; he struggled to make a comparison. Her cheekbones were too prominent; her chin too pointed for true blue-blooded perfection, and the hair … the unfortunate child had to be a true red-head...not unlike the present Minister…

These thoughts drew him back to his present circumstances and suddenly he knew, _Merlin help him_ , he knew what Minister Weasley had done. The interfering, meddlesome woman had gone and hired one of her own god-forsaken relatives! A spy, she'd dare send a spy into his office? Fury, dark and all-consuming, slammed through his system as he considered just retrieving his wand and obliterating the stupid chit before anyone knew of her existence.

If anyone asked him, he could lie like the best of them. _"Why no, Minister Weasley, I have not seen the_ _gel. You say she was to come in this afternoon? My, my, how very...odd."_

He liked this scenario so much that he was busily improving upon it, when she awoke.

* * *

 _ *****Author's Note: My thanks to all who drop in to read my fics. To those of you who do, please consider leaving a review...the plot bunnies love it, not to mention a lowly author. Thank You!**_


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Coming back to consciousness while lying on a buttery soft leather sofa, warmed by a roaring fire, head on the softest pillow imaginable, was so pleasant that Olivia thought she was at home, in bed, still busily dreaming the night away. The scent of expensive after-shave and soap, however, gave the game away, for never in her wildest dreams could she have conjured up a scent this mouth-wateringly delicious. She opened her eyes and stared silently up at him. He sensed her quiet look and turned; blue making an intimate connection with clear, startling, _enchanting_ emerald green.

He drew a quick breath at the unexpected punch in the gut and the unmistakable conviction in his heart that whispered _'MINE'_ , much to his dismay.

 _'_ _No … no. Not mine, never mine! I don't want this, I DON'T WANT HER! I would rather fuck the Minister herself than this chit…'_

Noticing his expression of distaste, she misinterpreted it to some degree and made an attempt to sit up, literally shaking with hunger and nerves.

"Oh dear, Lord Malfoy … I must apologize for causing all this trouble. I am … that is, my name is Olivia Woodhouse and I was told…that is I was led to believe you were hiring and I..." she trailed off as, trying to stand up, the room tilted wildly and her knees gave way, the darkness encroaching once again. He swore inventively and caught her by the waist holding her up until the world righted itself and the color returned to her face.

"Tell me, m'dear, how long do you plan on keeping this charade going? I know what you're up too, I am not stupid you know." he drawled in a bored tone.

"I – I'm sorry?" she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yeesss, I'll just bet you are…" he moved to his desk and rang a small bell, then turned toward her. "Well, I suppose you have references? Resume? Salary Requirements? A job description?" Each question was literally thrown at her in a tone laced with malice and intent to hurt. Her mouth opened, then closed when she had no idea to what question he wanted her an answer first. "Come, come girl; let's have done with it then!"

He literally snapped his fingers at her as though she were a dog, used to responding to her master's commands, and she responded…rushing to thrust her papers at him quickly, not knowing what else to do. He was all that stood between her and total starvation. She could not go back to her parents' house; the attorney had been owling her nearly daily…she'd be going back to hell. She could put up with a lot as long as it didn't involve …but her mind shied away from that.

He took her resume and other papers to his desk and sat, taking his time scrutinizing them over and over, looking for what she didn't know. In the meantime, she stood awkwardly beside the comfortable sofa, not feeling invited to sit again, yet not feeling that he wanted her to approach the desk again for an interview either. Despair settled in her stomach. He didn't like what he saw, that much she knew. She had noticed that there was yet another hole worn through her best robes this morning but she'd not had the money to buy yet another patch kit to fix it. Her magic could only do so much; she had never gotten formal training, so what she knew was only based on gut instinct and inherent talent.

All of this went through her head, while on the outside she stood, quiet and still as the grave, watching him silently until it so unnerved Lucius that he raised his head and snapped, "For Merlin's sake child, sit down before you fall!"

She sat abruptly, her legs literally gave way from hunger and exhaustion, when a house elf popped into the room. "Polly to serve you, Master Lucius?"

Olivia was surprised when he spoke with uncharacteristic deference and respect to his house elf (who was dressed quite fetchingly in a child-sized dress and pinafore), quite unlike the "normal pure-blood" aristocrats in the wizarding world.

"Polly, please could you bring some hot tea, cake, and scones here to the office? Two cups, milk and sugar."

Polly bowed and said that it would be a pleasure, before popping out again. Olivia sat staring in shock at the spot where the creature once stood. Within seconds she was back, with a steaming pot of tea, cups, a carafe and sugar, an assortment of pastries on a tray, and a small table set for two. With a slight flick of his wrist, Lucius conjured up two chairs and set everything down by the fire.

He rose from the desk, looked at her, and gestured toward the table. "Please, Ladies first." Sarcasm dripped from his lips and she winced, fingering the thin jacket she'd borrowed from Mme. Demelza's son.

"I fear I must apologize for my disreputable appearance Lord Malfoy. I had been set to wear my good set of robes, but", here she cleared her throat, "circumstances prevented it. These are borrowed, and will be returned."

"I … see." He raised an eyebrow and his tone was patently disbelieving, to the point of outright rudeness. "I trust you have adequate clothing for my employ? I cannot have a personal secretary looking like a … refugee from Azkaban." Here his eyes callously raked her up and down, passing judgment and clearly finding her lacking.

Finally, anger came to her rescue. She looked down for a moment, clenching her teeth to control her sudden resentment, then sat up straight and looked him dead in the eye. "To be frank, sir, no – I do not. I have only the clothing I am wearing, and my good robes…which truthfully are not all that good anymore. But I am a hard worker, able to learn new things swiftly, and if you hire me I promise you that I will do my best to make your life around the office easier. Now, if you don't wish to hire my services because of how I look, so be it; however, please have the courtesy to inform me immediately. I don't wish to be a source of your rude, acerbic and sarcastic attitude any longer than necessary. I am a respectable woman and thus deserve respect, even if I am not a rich, cynical bastard."

He stared at her so long, and with such an inscrutable expression, she thought that she'd blown it for sure. She'd been played, and the best thing to do was make a dignified, yet hasty retreat.

She would have been as shocked as he when that unwanted secret place in his soul rejoiced.

 _'_ _Ahhh, my wonderful girl_ _has spirit_!'

 _'_ _No! NO! Not MY Girl, dammit … I don't want her … I don't want … I don't … I…'_

 _'_ _Yes, just keep telling yourself that, perhaps one day you may just believe it…'_

 _'_ _Oh, bugger off!'_

His mind was whirring with the incongruity of it all. Who did she think she was? He saw right through her, red hair, bumbling personality, ridiculous clothes and all. _For Merlin's sake_ , did all the women in his life consider him an idiot? She was looking at him, her gaze unreadable, yet, clearly unsure of his reception to her demand.

He smiled his big, patently false and toothy Malfoy grin. "My dear child, is that all? Why, I have had the pleasure of dressing far more beautiful women than yourself." Here he perused her up and down with patented distaste, "I can assure you, no job is too, ahhh, difficult for a Malfoy."

The chit smiled at first until his words penetrated her weak little brain and then…gods, her eyes! Why did it have to be those eyes! He turned away from the sheen of tears he'd seen her fight to conceal from him, hating the feeling of shame and sorrow that had pierced his soul at the sight.

To his utter dismay, he heard these words from his own lips. "You are hired Ms. Woodhouse. Be here tomorrow at eight am sharp." He heard a sharp gasp behind him and then the pit pat of feet fast approaching. Turning to see what she wanted, he was just in time to catch her as she threw herself into his arms and give him an exuberant kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, Sir! You won't regret this … I promise!" She eased back, a genuine smile transforming her face, and he caught his breath at the sheer loveliness there. She saw the look in his eyes and went still, breathless, waiting … for what she didn't know. He bent his head forward, lips drawn inexorably toward hers, when a knock on his office door startled them both and he thrust her away from him, nearly knocking her to the ground.

Alarmed and unsure what just happened, she made her way to the table filled with food, she suddenly felt weak with hunger and exultation. She did it! She got the job, thank the gods. She could buy food, pay her rent on time and maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to buy some new clothing. Picking apart the scone in her hand, she took dainty bites so she wouldn't get anything on the floor. Lucius noticed that she had more refined sensibilities than he'd previously believed.

"Come in!" he called out, as Olivia sipped her tea. A tall, willowy brunette sauntered in on impossibly high heels and dressed in fancy bejeweled robes. Her face was exquisite with almond-shaped eyes that spoke of exotic bloodlines and dusky skin tone; her hair was a deep, lustrous mahogany with golden highlights. Lucius stood staring as though struck by lightning.

"Greetings Lord Malfoy, I am Amelia, Amelia Belle. The Ministry recommended I speak to you about possible employment opportunities." She strode up to Lucius with her hand outstretched and he snapped out of it in time to take the slender offering and lift it to his lips in an elegant gesture.

Olivia set the tea cup down hard enough to slop some on the tablecloth and stood off to the side, each gesture, each word, taking slices off her heart. _'By the gods, girl; are you going to simply stand there while some inhuman stick insect takes your job and your future_?' Fury suddenly filled her and she stalked up to the pair, insinuating herself between them.

In her best syrupy voice, she said "Excuse me, ma'am, I'm deeply sorry, but you have wasted your time and Lord Malfoy's. The position in question has already been adequately filled. Now, if you have any further questions or concerns, kindly make a call and we will make an appointment at _our_ earliest possible convenience. Thank you." This diatribe was said while she backed the taller woman up toward the office door and then shut it in her face with a smart slap.

She turned with a smile that immediately faded when she caught the expression of rage and disgust warring on his face. "What was that?" he demanded. "Have you lost your senses, as well as your manners? She was a guest in my office! If that is how you treat my callers in the future, I shall rethink my decision." He stormed toward her until he was looming over her by the end of his dressing down and pointed to the door. "Go … before I change my mind and throw you out into the street."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

That night the wind howled outside her poorly heated flat and she wrapped up in yet another threadbare blanket to conserve body heat. The tiny space was a room in the attic, made into a woefully inadequate efficiency apartment by the skinflint owner of the row of buildings which house different shops along Knockturn Alley. Madame Demelza moved here from Hogsmeade just after the War and had made a good living for herself. She was moving the shop to better lodgings in a week. Missing her already, for she'd become a dear friend as well as a landlady, Olivia was uneasy with the new owners of the shop. Although they seemed to be a nice couple, there was something strange about how the man stared at her, as though mentally undressing her…

She shook her head. _'For crying out loud, look at yourself! He was probably wondering if you were about to keel over and perish from malnutrition! No, you won't win any beauty pageants, Livvie, not like … her. She was exquisite, and just what Lord Malfoy, Lucius, wanted. If only … if only I could have someone look at me that way, hungrily, as though he could eat me whole and only I would be enough to sustain him…'_

Sleep claimed her before her thought could be completed. Before long she began to dream…

* * *

 ** _Dream_**

 _The room was dark save for the light from the fireplace and a few well-placed candles. Before the fire was a sunken tub, both opulent and decadent with its different shades of brown and stylish copper fixtures. Built entirely of the most expensive marble, it would easily accommodate five adults, but tonight only two. She undressed, staring at_ herself _in the shadowed mirrors surrounding the bath; her once emaciated form filled out to lush curves and silky skin, coppery curls cascading down ivory skin to kiss the backs of her knees. Steam rose fragrant with lavender and vanilla, his two favorite fragrances._

 _"_ _Good enough to eat," he'd often say, before devouring her until she came, screaming his name._

 _A waft of cooler air distracted her from her thoughts. She turned abruptly, but nothing was amiss. Facing the mirrors once again, she began the ritualistic braiding of her hair. A disembodied arm suddenly wrapped around her middle and pulled her toward a hard, muscled chest. Gasping, she clutched the arm that held her tight as the other brought a warm hand to palm her breast, shape it, and mold it. A low moan filled the room, and she scarcely recognized her own voice. The disembodied hand moved downward and tangled in the ginger colored hair at the apex of her thighs. Gasping, she quivered as he parted the pearly pink petals of her softness and stroked it until her moans became cries._

 _"_ _Watch, my love. Watch me while I make love to you as you deserve." His words and adoration, in combination with the sight of his fingers appearing and disappearing within her quivering sheath, brought her to a gasping orgasm…_

 _He caught her up in his arms and carried her to the tub and gently lowered her into the warm water. Picking up his wand and flicking it over the surface of the water, jets began to circulate and she groaned with pleasure when the undulating water hit tired muscles. He joined her and settled his big body in the seat opposite hers, pulling her ankle up and grasping her tiny foot in his hands._

 _"_ _Relax, my pet. I will take care of you tonight." His hooded blue gaze promised many delights to come and her blood sang merrily in her veins in response._

 _Leaning back against the padded headrest, she lowered her eyelids and watched him surreptitiously. He was beautiful, his blonde hair caught back in a leather band, deliciously muscled chest exposed to her lascivious gaze. And his eyes were so warm and tender as they drew hers in._

 _"_ _I love you," she said with an earnest honesty, and her breath caught at the way those eyes lit up and at his genuine smile._

 _He wrapped his hands around her foot and stroked it, applying his thumbs in a circular motion to its delicate arch. She groaned in appreciation as he hit every sore spot, every strung-out nerve, and felt herself grow limp with pleasure. He put down that foot and pulled up the other, giving it his full attention, and making her boneless with contentment._

 _Without making her move, he grasped her wrists and gently turned her around, settling her astride his lap. "Let me rub your shoulders, my love," he whispered into her ear, making her shiver with longing._

 _He shifted his hips, and she felt his erection under her bottom. With a gasp, and a smile, she lightly ground her aching heat on his thickened shaft. His moan of approval gave way to nibbling kisses down the side of her neck, and she dropped her head back onto his shoulder to give him greater access._

 _"_ _Hand me the soap, Liv," came his husky plea, "let me play with you." He took the soap from her hand and, palms slick with it, circled her breasts, brushed the nipples, then lightly plucked them between his fingers, brushed and flicked._

 _Her breathing became quicker, hungrier; and her body melted into his. Kissing her behind her ear, whispering sweet, bawdy love words, he stroked her chest and down her stomach, and then moving back to her breasts to pluck and brush the nipples until she was breathless and aching with desire._

 _Catching her earlobe in his lips, he suckled the diamond stud he'd just bought her, until she shuddered and moaned his name. Slowly, he spread his legs, and in the process, wedged hers open with his knees. His hands slid down to her inner thighs and pulled them taut, anchoring her to him as he shifted turning them both and moving them closer to the edge of the tub. She didn't quite understand what he was doing until the powerful jet gushed into her. Gasping, she nearly jumped off his lap and only the seductive siren call of the devil's laughter in her ear kept her tethered to reality._

 _"_ _Relax, my dove, enjoy." His voice was pure sin, rich as double espresso, and twice as dark. So, may the gods forgive her … she did._

 _He played with her breasts, nipped at her neck and shoulders with strong teeth, and sucked at the tender flesh of her neck. He twisted their bodies so that the occasional surge of warm water pummeled her, sometimes him, and she lost herself in the sweet passion. He lifted her and pressed hard into her from behind, and let the water work on them both where they were joined. Each time she was about to go over the edge he eased them back, out of the path of the pulsing water. Desperately, she tried to move on him, but firm hands at her hips kept her from having that freedom._

 _"_ _Please…" she sobbed, "let me … let me…"_

 _"_ _Do you want more Livvie? Do you want more of this, my sweet, dearest Olivia?" His gentle, loving croon added fuel to her excitement and he pressed deeply into her to emphasize his meaning._

 _"_ _Yes … yes… gods, yes!" she cried._

 _"_ _Then you shall have it, love. All of this and more." With these words, he surged into her as the jets pulsated against her clit; the combination stole the breath from her lungs._

 _Granting her freedom at last, he aided her movements as she rocked against him, kissing her neck and murmuring his enduring love into her ear until his breath hitched and he was as caught up as she in the sensations that swamped their systems. Catching her shoulder between his teeth and grasping her thighs, he spread her to her fullest as he arched her back against his chest, and pumped into her with powerful strokes. She tightened hard around him for an eternal moment, then broke, shattered and fractured into a thousand pieces of screaming satisfaction as, crying out her name, he spilled his seed within her. He remained inside her as they settled, holding her close as they floated in the euphoria of spent passion. He loved the thought of his semen remaining inside her, he longed to watch her grow plump with their child._

 _"_ _I love you, Olivia Malfoy" he whispered, so achingly loving that she felt tears come to her eyes._

 _She turned to look at him_ , but she was alone again in the lonely flat atop a shop, on the outskirts of Knockturn Alley.


	4. Chapter Four

**_Chapter Four_**

Monday, a few weeks later was in a word, buggered.

When she entered the office at precisely 7:30 on the dot, she began the ritualistic preparations to make Lucius' life more agreeable and, by extension, her position less expendable. A carafe of hot water was set out with some loose leaf tea packets, and the office elf, was entreated upon to bake his favorite treats. She was busily straightening the filing, when Lucius came breezing in, a laughing Amelia literally draped on his arm. He was smiling indulgently into her face while she described persecuting some poor shop clerk in upscale ladies clothing store on the muggle side of London.

"…the look on her face was priceless! Then I asked if they carried the original _Madame Demelza's_ line of lingerie and she nearly suffered apoplexy!" He chuckled at her playfulness while Olivia fought the urge to gag.

Amelia turned her head and gave a practiced gasp, "Oh! Why, Lucius darling, we have a guest. I'll make tea." She caressed his cheek, and kissed him full on the mouth, a long lush and lingering embrace that was clearly meant to mark her territory, and succeeded in having the result of making Olivia see red.

"Tea is, in fact, nearly ready, Lord Malfoy. Will your," here Olivia allowed her gaze to sweep condescendingly up and down the other woman before continuing, "em … _escort_ … be joining you as well?"

Lucius felt Amelia freeze as she took in the Olivia's meaning, and she narrowed her eyes in fury before stalking over to the shorter woman and treating her to a glare that would have caused Voldemort to cringe.

* * *

Lucius smirked and mentally clapped his hands... _entertainment at last and at no cost to you, dear boy;_ _genius, pure Slytherin genius._ He then settled himself on the arm of the sofa to watch... _my money's on my Livvie_...he barely noticed that other voice, letting the comment float by unhindered.

"And just who do you think you are, you repulsive little upstart? If you make just one step out of line, I will take great pleasure in reporting your behavior to the Ministry, and having you fired." Amelia's cheeks were a mottled red with rage; it was not at all an attractive sight.

Olivia put on her sweetest smile. "By all means. You do realize, Ms. Belle, that I am _Lord Malfoy's_ Secretary, and therefore I doubt the Ministry would even be interested. _You_ , on the other hand, are nothing more than an ordinary _tart_." She had barely closed her mouth when a hard, sharp slap caused her to stagger and had her seeing stars for a few moments.

"You will mind your manners with your betters, you pathetic Bitch, do I make myself clear?" Her voice rose shrill and loud and she lifted her hand to strike Olivia once again.

Lucius sat stunned after the first blow to the smaller woman. A red handprint was blossoming on her cheek, and tears were pooling in her fragile eyes. His eyes narrowed with rage. Amelia had been an amusing and easy lay these past weeks, nothing more. He'd made that clear the first time he had proposed they go to his spacious flat near his office, but it had been becoming apparent that she saw herself moving into Malfoy Manor as Lady Malfoy. He'd been about to give her a substantial gift and break it off as she'd been taking liberties and demanding too much in return. As he watched her hand go up a second time, he was up in a heartbeat and by her side.

Amelia was practically beside herself with rage. ' _How dare this trollop, this … this cheap, wretched slut back sass her – HER!'_ She made a move to strike Olivia in the face again, remembering the glorious feeling as her hand connected with flesh. With this thought fresh in her mind, she promptly forgot all her Mind Healer's advice about controlling her anger and raised her hand, intending to experience the rush all over again.

On the back swing, a cruelly tight grip stopped her forward momentum. She turned astonished eyes around and looked straight into the furious scowl of Lucius Malfoy. With scathing words, he physically pushed her toward and out of the door with the promise that if she ever returned, he was not above using the Cruciatus curse.

After slamming the door, Lucius lay his forehead against it, his face hidden by the silken curtain of moonlight hair, his chest heaving as he drew in great shuddering breaths trying to calm his rage, fighting off the siren call to abandon himself, find Amelia, and torture her until she begged him for death.

 _'_ _You've done it now, old boy. Even an Imperius Curse excuse would not have the effect of holding off the Minister now.'_ Molly Weasley never had believed his family were merely Tom Riddle's puppets in his war of power. Gradually, his heartrate slowed and he regained his composure enough to face his Olivia without scaring the shit out of her.

"Lord Malfoy, I am so sorry…" Olivia said softly, praying that he wouldn't throw her out as well for instigating the whole scene. "Please…"

In a few strides he stood before her, touching her bruised cheek, and spoke so gently, to her. Then their eyes locked, blue drowning in green, their lips inexorably drew close…closer… and finally his mouth took hold of hers, demanding her acquiescence. Curling his body protectively around her, deepened the kiss, and was stunned by the sheer, innocent, passion he awakened in her.

The knock on the door was perfunctory and brief, and had the effect of an ice-cold shower of water on the two lovers. They'd just sprang apart when door opened on Minister Molly Weasly in all her state and glory.

"Lucius, we must talk…"

 _'_ _Bloody fucking hell, I knew it.'_

Sleep was a precious commodity, to be treasured, cherished, valued above other things. To Olivia, who under the best of circumstances managed only an hour or two of uninterrupted slumber, it was worth more than diamonds from Tiffany's, and the Royal Jewels combined. Since beginning this job, she'd been mentally and emotionally exhausted by dreams that have gotten more erotic each night.

Tonight, the scenes from that morning kept running through her mind. She lightly touched her bruised cheek, and then winced at the dull ache. The action brought back the memories and they insinuated themselves into her mind…

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _After Lucius had prevented Amelia from slapping her again, he had said in his most icy tones, "In all the years that I was held under the Imperious Curse by Thomas Riddle, I never had the urge to strike a woman as urgently as I do at this very moment. You, madam, are a disgrace. Leave my office immediately and if I ever see your face around here again, I'm not above using the Cruciatus." He was practically hissing the last as he yanked her by the wrist toward his door and tossed her out._

 _He walked slowly up to Olivia and, wincing with regret, gingerly cupped her injured cheek with a gentle hand. "My dear, I apologize for that scene just now. It was uncalled for and beneath any civilized person's dignity. Here, let me see … gods above, you have her handprint on your cheek…" His hand feathered over the mark. Her misty eyes met his and the moment became pregnant with emotion._

 _Feeling a magnetic pull between them, Lucius felt inexorably drawn to her mouth, and found himself no longer able to fight the desire to discover if her lips were as soft as they appeared. Once Narcissa had done her duty by producing the heir to the Malfoy legacy, she refused to allow him in her bed. She had never loved him; their marriage had been arranged by the Dark Lord. Even after the War, when the Imperius curse was lifted from their family, she would never allow him to touch her and, soon after, she moved out and filed for a wizarding divorce._

 _Olivia stared into those ice blue eyes as though mesmerized and waited breathlessly to see what he would do. His one hand splayed along the back of her slender neck, and he gave her feather light caresses, enough to send shockwaves through both their systems. Hunger suddenly flared in her, hot, erotic, and … unexpected. He pulled her toward him, and tucked her smaller frame into his larger one for a warm embrace. Olivia felt so right, so secure and safe in his arms. Suddenly, she had to have a taste of him, had to know if he was for real … or if this was just some dark magic he was weaving so effortlessly around her._

 _Lucius tipped her chin back and gazed deeply into her eyes. What he saw must have satisfied him because he then lowered his mouth to hers in an incredibly tender, intimate kiss. His mouth moved over hers memorizing the feel and shape of her, lingering there because he could not get enough of her taste. When he felt her legs give way, he simply gathered her closer and deepened the embrace. Olivia gave a low, soft moan that touched on some primal place deep within Lucius. Once upon a time, he was one of the most powerful and influential wizards in the magical community; yet, he held this woman protectively, as though shielding her from the world. He kissed her as though she were more precious to him than all of his wealth, all of his assets, all of his power and influence._

 _Because, unexpectedly, she was._

 ** _End Flashback_**

* * *

She punched her pillow …and cursed again. Damn the man! Damn him for awakening desires she thought she'd tamped down successfully. Flopping down into the pillow face first, she groaned when she caught a glimpse of the bedside clock. 3:30 am! God, she was going to be exhausted again tomorrow! Heaving a sigh, she turned over on her back and began counting sheep … again. She didn't realize when reality ended and dream began…

* * *

 ** _Dream_**

 _She could feel the moan rising from some deep well of passion that had laid dormant all these lonely years until he, and he alone, ignited its release. She felt Lucius shudder in response as he caressed the underside of her breast. She couldn't believe that he could make her feel such an immense amount of pleasure by performing such a simple action. Her lips parted as her breath came quicker, and the sight was an irresistible invitation to the invasion of his, and he took full advantage of the situation, boldly thrusting his velvet tongue between her lips, sweeping it around to caress, entice, and devour. Gods above, he wondered at the simple unconditional trust and desire she gave so freely to him._

 _Olivia's own hands could not stay still and drifted over the fine, soft lawn of his shirt, seeking the hem, then drifting beneath to find heated skin and hard muscle. She marveled at him; he made her feel so daring, so feminine, and so … so ALIVE. Her body was raging for him, aching for him, and she dragged his shirt up and away from his torso. Lucius chuckled painfully. "You, my love, will be the death of me yet…" and wordlessly he banished her blouse from her body. His breath caught in a suddenly constricted throat at the sight of her skin gleaming in the moonlight. Bending over her, he drew a rosy nipple into his mouth and suckled, strong and steady. Her hands clenched in his white blonde locks and she pulled him closer to her, calling out her pleasure. With each pull of his lips on her body, there was an answering gush of hot creamy liquid that pooled in that place that called out to be filled with his heat and strength. Unable to resist her siren's call, Lucius slid his hands down her slender hips and under her derriere to push her jeans and panties down, coming ahead of them. He found her legs to be satin smooth and traced them with adoring fingertips before slipping between and testing her moist heat._

 _Olivia cried out, a profoundly erotic note that reached inside his heart and closed around it. 'MINE,' the voice whispered, 'she is MINE forever.'_

 _Without thought, her tiny hands worked their magic on the confines of his trousers and in no time, he burst free, hot and demanding, and aching with need. She could feel his hand pushing against her heat, and she rocked her hips, seeking release. Lucius' chuckle sounded forced and anguish marked his features, but_ _ **her**_ _pleasure was most important to him, so he thrust his fingers into her, delving deep and testing her readiness. Hot cream met his caresses and she moaned long and low, and her nails raked his back as her breath came in choppy gasps._

 _"_ _Merlin … you are so hot, so ready for me, aren't you?" Lucius could barely speak, he was so tuned into her that he could nearly feel what she felt, each time he touched her. Olivia's breath whooshed out on a long sigh as his long lean frame descended on top of hers, skin to skin, and she felt the hard strength in him. His knee nudged her thighs apart and he pressed his sensitive velvet tip to her moist entrance. Waves of urgency swept through both of them and his mouth captured hers as he pressed into her body a little at a time. The very breath was slammed out of him at the first feel of her scalding tightness. Merlin help him, she was fire and velvet and wrapped around his hardness as though she were made only for him._

 _Olivia moved restlessly against him; more, gods she needed more of him. Mindlessly, she enticed him to go deeper, when all at once there was pain, sharp and piercing. She gasped, trying to pull away from him. With a nearly bruising grip on her hips, he kept her in place, and for a few moments, a silent battle waged until she gave in, tears rolling freely down her cheeks. He crooned reassurance to her until she relaxed into his embrace, then he kissed the place just behind her ear, which elicited a moan of approval, and caressed her until she was panting with desire and pliant as honey in his embrace. Then, with his lips on hers in a fiery kiss that shook the core of her being, he plunged into her quivering channel to the hilt, tearing through her fragile barrier with a guttural cry._

 _She stiffened against him, panting in agitation, and he kissed her face repeatedly, lying still and allowing her to become accustomed to his fullness. Finally, she softened around him, and he gritted his teeth as he felt her sheath grip him with velvet fingers until … his control broke. Pulling her legs up and spread wide anchoring them with his powerful arms…he plunged._

 _Spread open like that, and having no defense against the onslaught to her senses, Olivia was thrown into the maelstrom of passion. Each downward stroke touched off sparks as his fullness rubbed against a certain area that nearly drove her mad with erotic pleasure._

 _"_ _Now, now, love. Come with me now…" She could barely recognize his voice as guttural as it was with desire. Desire for HER. That thought alone was enough to send her hurtling over the precipice, but that thought plus his touch on her clit, rubbing lightly, insistently, marvelously … sent her soaring to worlds unknown, with only him as her anchor._

 _They collapsed, slightly sweaty and pleasantly exhausted, onto the rumpled bed. He cast a wordless cleaning spell and then pulled her into a warm, infinitely comforting embrace. She glanced up into his intense blue gaze, a question in her own. He smiled down at her. "I believe I may be falling in love with you, m'dear Ms. Woodhouse. Trite I suppose, falling for one's own secretary, but there you have it."_

 _The smile that lit up her face made the breath catch in his throat. "You really are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…" And he leaned down, placing his lips over hers once more._

* * *

Sinking into his embrace, she was startled to find only intense loneliness, an emptiness in her soul, and a chill foreboding in her heart.

* * *

 _ *****Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who've stopped by to read, please take the time to review, it does my heart good!**_


	5. Chapter Five

Just one month later, Olivia sat at her new desk on the third level of the Ministry of Magic headquarters . Minister Weasley told both of them that she was so pleased with the work they were doing for the Ministry, they'd both earned promotions. The best part is that the Minister was also appointing them new offices … right next to one another, with a connecting door. Lucius had a very large, very elegant office that befitted both his title and his position, she was so very proud of him. She wasn't left out either. Along with the new office came a raise in salary and, ah finally, a new flat. One that was nowhere near her creepy landlord who'd begun stalking her every movement. She'd see him outside the coffee shop she frequented, the bookstore she loved, and, once, she thought she'd seen him across the street from the Ministry building.

The final straw had come when, one night, he'd gained entry with his master key and took pictures of her while she'd slept. Putting down his camera, he then freed his dick from his trousers and worked himself into a powerful orgasm, his seed ejaculating all over her comforter and the photos. She woke up when she heard the door shut to find herself surrounded by photos of herself sleeping and the sweet scent of semen. Both disgusted and frightened to death, she'd stayed awake all night, wrapped in a threadbare blanket and jumping at every noise. When the dawn light finally brightened the windows, she broke down and fire-contacted Lucius. When he answered, she burst into tears and told him what had been happening. He immediately flooed over to take her back to the Mansion. A visit from Lucius seemed to have the proper effect of scaring the shit out of the would-be stalker and seemed to put all that nonsense to rest

At least they both thought so.

She spent the remaining week of her lease sleeping at Malfoy Manor while moving into her spacious new flat.

* * *

A huge yawn interrupted her musings. Lord, but she was tired. Her head kept drooping, eyes closed and nearly succumbing to the sand man. She had not had a decent night's sleep since starting this job. Her nights were filled with dreams…dreams of Lucius.

 _Erotic, sexy, mind-numbingly sensual dreams that had her brain short-circuiting each morning when she saw his face. Each day when just the timbre of his voice wound around every nerve in her body until it reached the heat between her thighs and she felt the fluttering of her wet channel in response. She tried to pretending that she hadn't spent all the previous night listening to it purr wildly pornographic things into her ear after he'd flipped her onto her stomach and, raising her hips, entered her slick silken core in one smooth thrust, causing her to cry out with immense pleasure. He wrapped her in one powerful arm, reaching down to use his fingers to stimulate her clit and to rub the skin stretched taut where they were joined. He wouldn't let her move her hips, even as she begged him, and used her internal muscles to squeeze his hard length, a siren's call to her mate._

 _Instead he chuckled darkly and used the power of loving, seductive words fueling the fire until...finally...his control broke, and he gave a mighty thrust and she came…so hard…around his hard length she could still hear his cry of fulfillment over her own._

* * *

"Olivia?" Suddenly, his roughened tone spoke next to her ear, and she jerked her head up, only to have her eyes immediately enslaved by his. He held out a hand. "Come into my office." She reached out and allowed him to pull up.

In a sleepy daze of desire...she was sure that she **_must have_** fallen asleep, and was deep in the throes of one of her intensely erotic dreams. Lucius picked her up with ease, and carried her into his office. As he put her down, he allowed her soft body to rub along the hard length of his, causing her to shiver in anticipation. After locking the door, he coaxed her over to sit on the bearskin rug before the fire. Rain spattered on the windows, and a chilly wind howled by, but in this room, warmth enfolded them. He turned her and threaded his fingers through her red-gold curls to cup her skull, drawing her face up to his for a bold, searching kiss.

"I seem to be having trouble sleeping since you've come to work for me. Tell me, why is that?" His tone was that of patented disbelief, and should've been insulting had she not felt the same way, and was completely mesmerized by his kisses.

"I … I … don't…" was all she could gasp before his mouth devoured hers in carnal delight and it was her last coherent thought for a long, long while. She came to only when she felt the softness of the bearskin on her bare back and his calloused palm caressing one plump breast with pleasure.

"By the gods, you are exquisite…" his voice was breathless and his eyes were caressing her and he was driving her mad with the light, teasing touches on her breasts. He was bending over to taste her relentlessly, her scent…like lavender and vanilla drove him wild.

"No …no, my lord … please!" She had to repeat her plea louder to get through the glaze of passion that filled him, but the panic in her eyes had him pausing.

He crooned to her, pulling her in for comfort. "My dear, I would not hurt you for anything; it is alright…" ruthlessly he tamped down his passion, realizing then that, even these days of casual sex, she may be a novice at lovemaking and he must have frightened her by moving too fast.

She remained in the circle of his arms for a while, enjoying the strength of his arms and the feeling of his fingers rubbing up and down her back. Condemning herself for being all kinds of a fool, she should stop this charade, but she needed this memory. He was her soul mate, the other half of her. If she lived to be a hundred, she knew she would never find another who would suit her as he did, and so, selfishly, perhaps, she lay within his embrace and pretended, just for a while yet, that he loved her in return.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Thank you all who've stopped by to read this fanfic. Truthfully, I love the characters of Lucius and Severus and have always thought they deserved happier endings. (yeah, I'm an HEA geek). Please, if you've just found the story, or are following it...take a second to review. It helps me feed those crazy plot bunnies!_**

 ** _(0_-)_**


	6. Chapter Six

Those tender moments in front of that roaring fire in Lucius' office haunted Olivia every night thereafter. Her sleep was occupied with wild lovemaking on that bearskin rug. With images of a silver-haired god surrounding her with his warmth, love and strength.

* * *

 ** _Dream_**

 _She could feel the softness of the bear-skin rug beneath her, and felt the bronzed skin of her lover as he moved over her, his thickness filling her and driving her wild with need as she met his thrusts and laved his nipples until they pebbled enough for her to give them a nip, causing him to groan in delight. Then he rolled over taking her with him, holding firmly to her hips to stay connected. As she settled atop his firmness he sunk in to the hilt and she moaned in delight. She began to move, tentatively at first, then with more abandon as the truth dawned on her that he was letting her be in control. Wanting to stretch this time out, she rose until just the head of his sex was inside her sleek channel, then she lowered herself…slowly, taking only half of him in and whimpering as his shaft slid along her sensitive tissue. She continued sliding slowly up and down, slowing when she felt her orgasm looming, wanting to make this unfamiliar, yet glorious sensation last._

 _He was writhing beneath her, begging her "more…Oh gods above…please, take more of me..." and she smiled a siren's smile._

 _"_ _The gods, or me?" she teased, before riding him until they both shattered, and she collapsed onto his muscular chest, surrounded by his loving arms, still intimately connected as they drifted off to sleep._

* * *

Lucius was sporting a very large headache. He'd been missing sleep on a regular basis since he'd met Ms. Woodhouse. His dreams lately were incredibly...graphic. His sheets had to be washed daily because of his sweaty thrashing as well as...other rather embarrassing reasons.

In addition to all of this, somehow a very dangerous vial filled with a dark tonic that would turn the unexpectant user into a ruthless flesh-eating shape-shifter, had gone missing. It was supposed to be among a shipment from Ireland, and he'd no idea where it could've gone between there and The Ministry of Magic. He expected a Howler from Minister Weasley any moment now, knowing she'd deliver in spades. Indeed, not a half hour later, there wasn't any pretense of a civilized conversation between Minister Weasley and the head of Dark Objects. Shouting erupted behind the door to Lucius' office that was loud enough to be heard word for word.

"I do care about what has happened, I have already begun an investigation! And I've informed you, as Minister. Do not tell me that I can't do my job, I am not fucking incompetent!" Lucius hissed, enraged to the point of wishing like shit he still had the freedom to use the Avada Kedavra curse.

The Minister gave back as good as she got. "Lucius Malfoy, there is one problem…this vial disappeared under your watch! Perhaps I do need to find a, how did you so charmingly put it, Nanny?

Lucius snarled, "I'm sure you would have already hired one by now if you thought I need a jailor."

Molly Weasley felt her temper rise, "How do you know I haven't? I've always thought Azkaban should have been where your family…" her voice trailed off as she saw his face visibly pale, and a flash of pain in his pale blue eyes before he artfully disguised it with a look of fury.

"So, your admitting to hiring a lackey. Who is it? The darling little red-haired wench of a secretary?" he snarled.

Suddenly, she knew that she just may have put that sweet girl's livelihood into jeopardy because of her temper. "Humph" she harrumphed to him, then got the strangest look on her face. "No, Lucius, I did not hire that sweet child." He narrowed his gaze. Her voice was low, and she wouldn't look him in the eye and that triggered his suspicion. Then her mood at once brightened and she said, "Well, must dash; lots to do today, lots to do." And she was gone

* * *

Faced once again with the possibility, make that probability, that a traitor was among his staff, and that the Minister had indeed played a part to sabotage his team, Lucius peeked out into Olivia's office with the intent of getting rid of the girl as soon as possible.

Making the request as charmingly as he possibly could with the doubts now racing through his mind, he asked, "Ms. Woodhouse, might I have the honor of taking you to dinner this evening?"

Olivia's heart stopped beating; she'd swear upon her life it had, for a few impossibly long seconds, before she could answer. "Why … why, yes. I mean, of course … that is…" ' _For god's sake pull yourself together you idiot, before he changes his mind!'_ "I'd love it."

"How marvelous." He glanced at the clock with casual ease. "Why don't you leave a bit early so that you can put your face on, pretty yourself up … and all that rot. I shall call for you around, hmmm, say eight o'clock?"

Agreeing, she threw on her jacket and sauntered off happily. He's wonderful, and under that sarcastic, hard image, he was a closet romantic. This time things are finally turning out right, the erotic dreams may just be coming true _. 'I…I think I'm falling in love with Lucius'_ , she blushed at the thought of the kiss they'd shared in his office. If only she hadn't stopped him just then, would their passions have overflowed like in her dreams?

Lucius summoned his house-elf. "Polly, I would like you to get me the information you gathered on our dear Ms. Woodhouse. I fear the time has come for some extracurricular sleuthing on my part … Minister Weasley is up to something and I need to know how it pertains to me. Bring it here as quickly as possible." Seconds later the audible *pop* of the disapparating elf was heard.

* * *

At eight thirty, Lucius fire-called with his abject apologies and begged for a rain check on the dinner date, using a headache and work he'd brought home as his excuses, ahem, reasons for this inexcusable breach of the good manners that the Malfoy men were usually known for. With a carefully blank face, she smiled, assuring him that it was perfectly alright … that would be fine, and only when his handsome visage disappeared from her fireplace, did she allow herself to slump in her chair, disappointment flooding her entire being.

 _'_ _Ah well, Livvie … I think it's better this way. He has made it clear I mean nothing to him romantically, I just don't fit in his world…it's all been your imagination.'_

How embarrassed he'd feel if he knew what she was thinking about, dreaming about, since they'd first met.

Miserably, she used her wand to vanish the very expensive hair extensions that she had splurged on at the **Magic Me Beautiful Salon** and ran her hairbrush through her titan curls savagely. He hadn't even commented on her appearance at all. There was a sudden constriction in her throat that made it hard to swallow, and a quiet despair settled over her. She drew in a deep breath and straightened her back.

She could not … would not … cry over him.

* * *

Lucius dropped back into his leather chair, dazed. She was stunning. Since getting the job she had food to eat, and her once nearly emaciated form had filled out her figure to mouth-watering proportions. Beautiful, sexy … breathtaking … alluring … sensual. He had felt as though he'd been hit with some variety of Confundus spell. Her hair had been done up in a complicated braid at the back of her head with a cascade of red-gold curls tumbling over one shoulder. His hands clenched even now with the desire to run through them to see how soft they would be. She was wearing a lavender dress in a gauzy material that would've floated about her if they'd danced; it was crisscrossed over her generous bosom and caught up into Grecian style sleeves over her creamy shoulders. Nipped in at her narrow waist, it showed off her womanly curves to luscious perfection and his mouth watered at the memory.

The length of the skirt was ideal for showcasing her extraordinary legs … _smooth and slim in their strappy heels. He could see them, wrapped around his waist as she surged upward to meet his strong thrusts, sensual cries echoing forth from her lush mouth as his silver-blonde hair mixed with her warm red curls, their hands seeking and finding each other's … fingers locking, as they both screamed their release._

 _'_ _I want her...I need her to complete me, she is my soul mate.'_

 _'_ _No…NO! She's lied to me, she's spying on me…she and that busybody Minister Weasley.'_

 _'_ _Are you sure?'_

Groaning aloud, he put his fingers up to the bridge of his nose and pinched. Suddenly, the headache he'd used as an excuse to blow her off became a frightening reality.

The rest of the evening was spent in his study perusing the information that was hastily gathered on one Ms. Olivia Woodhouse. The details of her life were sketchy, at best; and this, as Lucius knew from personal experience, was best for hiding facts that one wished to hide from others.

 _'_ _The question is what or whom are you being so secretive, my sweet? My guess is that the Minister had this resume fixed for you, eh? Well, we shall see what she has to say when her little 'protégé' is revealed in public?'_

He sat back and smirked, an altogether vile look on his face as he contemplated how he would take down his little 'virgin' secretary, all because she had the gall to make him fall half-way in love with her.

Olivia took a long hot bath to soak away the pain in her mind and soul. After casting a basic cleaning and drying spell on the tub, she wrapped up in a towel and traipsed into the bedroom to rummage for her favorite pj's. Climbing into bed, she snuggled down, and within moments, was drifting into sleep…and into the nightmare.

* * *

 ** _Nightmare_**

 _This time she knew it wouldn't be a welcome dream, Lucius would not be here … not here in this place of bare walls, urine soaked hallways, screaming voices, and pain … so much pain. She was back in that tiny, roach-infested apartment with her parents and baby sister on the outskirts of the worst part of Muggle London. It was an ordinary thing to step over bodies lying in the hallways, passed out in puddles of their own vomit, feces, or urine because they were either drunk, or drugged out of their minds. Occasionally, it was because they were dead, and they were easier to pick out due to the flashing lights of the police, the cacophony of the sirens from the ambulances, and the blood...(oh gods above, the blood) spattered on walls, floors, occasionally mixed with brain matter._

 _Blood spatter was something she was very familiar with; it was in her own home often. Her own father had a habit that her mother worked three jobs to support. His vice was coke, the expensive stuff, and if mama was too ill to go to work, he would beat her, viciously … brutally, and force her to go. Because of these beatings, she lost more than one infant while it was still in her belly … and she nearly lost Olivia's younger sister. Maria was born with Down's Syndrome and was blind as well, but she was a gentle and sweet child. When Mama was at her job, Olivia bore the brunt of Da's anger, and he was always angry. She had many injuries as a child, passed off as her inherent clumsiness, when it was so much more. Her father was filled with rage, from his head down to his smallest toe. It was a casual cruelty, if she walked to close to him as he watched the telly, she would often get grabbed and get a beating, if she didn't bring him a beer in time she'd get a beating, if she was caught hiding with her sister when his druggie friends wanted some sport, she'd get a beating. Her childhood was spent in emergency rooms getting bones reset._

 _When Olivia reached ten years old, she began to do…odd, unnatural things, like making pancake syrup suddenly appear at the table when her sister was asking for some. Her mama told her she was never, ever to reveal them to Da._

 _A year later, came the owl._

 _Had Liv only known then what would happen, had she but had a glimpse into the future … but no, she was a mere child of eleven, a virtual babe in the ways of the world. At dinner that night, it was for once a family affair, Olivia told her papa about the letter in an excited voice. 'Finally, something to make him proud of me.' To this day, she still could not expel the expression on his face from her thoughts … it would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life._

 _Mama had looked at her with horror, as he said, eyes glaring at her mama, "Was there something you shoulda told me Maggie?"_

 _With terror filling her eyes, Liv's mama said "Olivia, go to your room." "But mama…" "GO!"_

 _Hearing the fright in Mama's voice, she stood so abruptly that her chair fell with a clatter behind her and she didn't stop to pick it up; instead, she fled._

 _Curled as tightly as she could be into the corner of her closet, she strained to hear something … anything from the dining room. Nothing. She waited, and waited … and waited. A small cry, shut off quickly was the only sound...then his voice calling her name._

 _"_ _Olivia, come 'ere darlin girl, I am sorry. Come 'ere girl, I want to talk about your schoolin' with ya." His voice was … strangely excited. She stood and walked a couple of steps before stopping, unease trickling through her. Predators will sometimes do that, pretend to be something else until their prey gets close enough … then, POW! The prey is a goner. He kept up the pretense for a few more moments before he lost it and went on a rampage through the apartment. It wasn't big, but it was an old one, with a floor-plan that flowed easily from room to room, so she was able to remain a hairs breath in front of him as she tried to reach the front door._

 _The door was nearly within reach when her gaze fell into the dining room and she froze … Mama and Maria sat at the table, their throats cut from ear to ear, where the blood still dripped, pooled and ran down walls, onto floors, into food…_

 _Blood splatter … blood splat … blood spla… blood…_

 _She screamed and he reached for her, caught her, turned her… "Your turn, witch…"_

* * *

She woke, screaming, launching herself out of bed only to barely making it to the bathroom before the desperate retching began. It was hours before she calmed down and she knew that insomnia was in store for her once again. Why she had dreamt about that horrific night once again, she didn't know. Was it her subconscious way of telling herself that things could be worse? If so, it could've picked a less psychologically intrusive way to go about it.

The following day had her starting at every sound. The uneasiness … no, the terror of the night before refused to pass and she attempted, once again, to remind herself of the many walls she had built between herself and her past. It didn't help that there seemed to be a tension in the air. She noticed that Lucius would often look at her with a calculating expression. She couldn't seem to stop shaking, dropping things, looking at him and, in his mind, looking decidedly guilty about something.

Finally, Lucius couldn't take it anymore. She'd played him for a fool long enough. Sighing loudly, he stretched like a sleek panther and asked if she'd like to meet him at a popular jazz club (very cozy) in Muggle London, not far from the Leaky Cauldron. She gratefully agreed, believing that this was the distraction she needed. When she went home, she dressed in her favorite pair of jeans, an emerald shirt with a wide shallow neck lined with Swarovski Crystals that glittered in the ever-changing light, her boots were both sexy and practical, and were the most comfortable pair she had. He'd told her he would meet her around eight, just order whatever she wanted and mention his name, everything would be taken care of.

She was hanging around the bar, nursing a long island iced tea, when she saw Lucius come through the door. Standing up she waved to get his attention, with a smile that radiated with joy at the sight of him. Her smile faded when, giving her his nastiest smirk, he escorted a gorgeous blond-haired blue eyed model to another table, purposefully placing them within her sightline. She had no idea of what was going on. Did she hear him right, he made no mention of an extra person, did he? And his odd behavior…he never looked at her like that after she'd been hired. What had she done now to get a look like that? She went over everything the past few days and found nothing out of the ordinary, maybe…maybe the woman was a client, he was the Director of Dark Objects, but he also dabbled in antiquities on the side, and had an incredible eye for discovering a gem under layers of dirt, dust and paint. Yes, that must be it, she's just a client. Ordering drinks for the three of them, she made her way over to their table.

"Lucius, hello. I brought you drinks, I'm sorry miss, I didn't know what you'd like so I got you a Bees Knees." Her face was shining and innocent, smiling at Lucius as though everything was just fine. He abruptly stood and crowded her against the wall with his big frame, and bruising fingers kept her there. She stared in shock as his nose lifted into the air as though he smelled a foul odor. "Lucius?" her voice was small, and trembled slightly.

"Do **_not_** speak to me so informally, Miss Woodhouse. Did you and the Minister really think you could pull the wool over my eyes?" He was spitting the words and shaking her roughly, an unpleasant reminder of the former Death Eater to those who sat around them. "I know why she put you into my office, you can run back to her like a good gel and tell her I don't **_need_** a spying, lying, ugly little babysitter." He thrust her angrily away from him, as though exposure to her skin would render his own flesh diseased in some way. She fell over a chair, trying to get back to her feet, only to have him grab her arm and begin to drag her toward the door.

Horror filled her as his behavior dredged up memories of physical abuse she'd work so hard to forget.

"But, sir…I don't understand…what?" He moved suddenly and she flung her arm up as though to block a strike. He paused then…was he making a monumental mistake? No, he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's are never wrong.

His sneer once again in its place, in his nastiest voice he loudly ordered, "You're fired, go and get your things, then get out of my sight."

She stumbled and fell to the floor in her haste to get away from him, falling again as she tried to find a solid handhold to help her get up. All around her were figures who were laughing, jeering and shoving her, and finding it all a great jest. There was another in the crowd whose crimson lips curled in venomous amusement. It was already going as planned. Just a few more…tweaks, and the stupid chit would pay for humiliating her in front of a Malfoy.


	7. Chapter Seven

Olivia ran straight home, without calling a cab. Her new flat was blocks away, but running seemed like a penance for whatever wrong she did to lose Lucius. She finally arrived home and collapsed on her new couch…that she was still paying off…and realized that her face was wet with tears. She cried herself to sleep, waking at 2:00 am, still on her couch. Rising, she flooed directly to her office, wanting to empty it well before Lucius arrived. She'd brought a box along and began packing up her few meager belongings. She paused at a photo that was taken by a friend at a small gathering, a fundraiser of sorts, showing her looking at Lucius with such naked longing in her eyes…her expression said it all…and she'd missed it.

 _'_ _Idiot, stupid! Why on the gods' green earth would a Malfoy ever fall in love with a paid servant? You know that's what you were to him, you never could say no. All he had to do was crook his finger, and there you'd be, pissing all over and wiggling like a damn puppy.'_ Throwing the photo into the trashcan on her desk, she picked up the small box of personal items, and turned away to go, locking the door for the last time.

Olivia was officially homeless. She'd begun to search for a new job immediately after her two-day cry, for that was all the mourning she could afford. After she was late on her first month's rent, her landlady was 'disappointed'. The second month, and she was given a warning of eviction…the landlady was 'extremely disappointed'. The third month, she'd not had any money left, only a few dollars left in her savings account, and overdrawn on her checking.

She'd finally come across a low-paying job just as she'd begun to give up. It was a horrible place to work, a dirty pub on the more 'seedy' part of London, where every night she had to fend off very drunk, and very horny, customers. Coming home late from work one night she'd found all her belongings thrown out into the yard; her new sofa and loveseat already taken by looters and, all the left-overs that not even vagrants wanted were soaked with the rain that had been steadily falling all day.

Her head and shoulders slumped forward in complete despair until her hair and waitress uniform were drenched. Finally, raising her head, she saw her landlady watching from the window, an expression a mix of elation and disapproval warred on her countenance. It was that look alone that straightened her spine.

 _'_ _Disgusting old bat...I told her she'd get the monthly rent and back rent on Tuesday, she'd agreed, damn it!'_ Not able to afford even the 'pay-by-the-hour' sleazy hotel, she took the bus to The Leaky Cauldron and sat in a booth in the very back. When the barkeep told her she'd have to order a drink if she wanted to stay, she ordered straight up whiskey and winced when it burned her throat on the way down. She hadn't eaten all day, so the stiff drink not only warmed her all over, it relaxed her strung out nerves as well. Oh gods, she was so tired, she just wanted to close her eyes...just for a little while, not to sleep, just to rest.

But soon resting led to sleeping, and sleeping led to dreaming.

* * *

 ** _Dream_**

 _She was sitting on a soft mattress, wearing a gorgeous silk nightie, pulling a hairbrush through her titan waves, when she smelled his aftershave. She smiled when she felt the mattress dip as his body crawled in behind her. He took the brush out of her hand, and wrapping his legs around hers to get close enough, he began to run it through her curls. She closed her eyes in ecstasy, feeling the muscles in her neck and back relax under his ministrations. A strong kick had her breath hitch as she covered the spot with her hand._

 _A dark chuckle next to her ear made her shiver, and a strong, warm hand covered hers. "He grows strong. Hopefully he will let you sleep tonight."_

 _"_ _ **She**_ _grows strong, husband." She said, pertly. "And I don't get much sleep anyway...her daddy keeps me up."_

 _He tilted her head around to kiss her, and was astonished that the fire between them had not diminished after all the years they'd been together. Hunger still burned, the ache to see her face, to feel her softness cradled against him, to watch her fall apart in his arms. With a gentle tug he pulled her back to his chest and began nibbling along her neck, right where he knew she'd go limp with pleasure. Sliding a hand down the front of her negligee he palmed one plump breast gently in his strong hand, smiling when she moaned her pleasure._

 _"_ _You feel so good," he whispered. "So soft, so beautiful...I love touching you."_

 _He slid off the bed to stand beside her. "Lie down my dear." He eased her back on the bed then kneeled before her. Gently he spread her thighs and draped her legs over his shoulders. She gave a soft moan...she knew what was on his mind, and she wanted it. Inhaling her womanly scent, he whispered "Just like I say...good enough to eat." And he leaned down and devoured her._

 _His tongue plundered her fragrant softness as his finger circled her clit. He loved every cry, every moan, every whisper of his name that came from her luscious lips. It wasn't long now...he replaced his tongue with his fingers, curling them upward to rub circles around that special spot as he laved that bundle of nerves at the apex of her sex and watched as she arched her back, crying out his name. Her hips rose up and down as she rode his marauding fingers, and she grasped his head to make sure his mouth stayed where it was, as though he would miss this...he chuckled and felt her shiver._

 _'_ _It's time,' that voice in his heart said, and he totally agreed._

 _Surging up, her legs slipping off his shoulders and settling at his elbows, he spread her as wide as he could and, bending over her entered her with one deep thrust. Pulling her closer to the end of the bed he slid in to the hilt, and they both groaned their approval. Grasping her hips, he pulled out, causing her to arch her back and make a sound that wound its way around his heart. He pushed back in, then slowly out again. He loved watching himself appear and disappear into her, it was one of the most powerful aphrodisiacs he'd ever known. It wasn't long before she was panting his name...begging him for more, stretching her legs as wide as she could and he could not resist the siren's call._

 _Leaning forward, he surged within her, pounding into her until she cried out, "Lucius!", then he felt the velvet fingers of her warm sheath contract around him...and he let go and flew._

 _He gently pulled out of her, and she shivered, still feeling the aftershocks. Wordlessly he did a cleansing spell, then helped her under the covers and joined her. Kissing her tenderly, he pulled her into his embrace, he smiled as she wound around him like a vine._

 _Feeling safe in his embrace, she slept the sleep of the innocent._

* * *

The door fairly blew open with a gust of wind and a loud, rowdy party came through, calling out to the barkeep. Olivia woke with a start fearing that either some youths were bent on mischief, or her stalker had returned. When she was safely under the protection of the Malfoy name, Lucius in particular, the bastard had been forced to have a Security Spell placed on him and, if he should ever show his face around the office or her new flat, Lucius stated that he'd be delighted to use the Cruciatus curse, the devil be damned.

But now was a different, she no longer had a powerful wizard to keep her safe and she'd begun to catch glimpses of him around again, late at night, skulking about the pub, outside of the small grocery store where she could get bread, peanut butter, jam and plastic ware (the owner of the pub refused to let his workers eat lunch, not that any would after picking up or washing dishes with rubbery canned vegetables, congealing gravy and watery, disgusting soup) at a local coffee shop where she'd enjoy a specialty coffee once a month, and once at a local park…watching, always watching. So far, he hadn't come any closer than across the street, but he knew she could see him and that he brought unsettlement, panic, and terror.

Smiling to himself, he began to put his plan into place. He used one of those pre-paid cell phones to call the other. Speaking softly, he told his audience of where the bitch worked, that she was evicted from her flat, and that she was no longer under the Malfoy bastard's protection. Then, he tossed the phone into the garbage, and walked off. He'd whistled a merry tune. All of the sudden, he was in a wonderful mood...the little bitch would get her comeuppance, and he was promised the leavings, to use as he wished. He only hoped she wouldn't be left unconscious, he wanted her aware of every foul thing he did to her.

* * *

When Lucius opened his office, the following day after the Holiday, he did what he'd always done in the past. He automatically called out to Polly for a tall carafe of Earl Grey for it was a cold, rainy and blustery day. It was officially Winter, and snow lay thick in the country and had turned the cobblestone streets to a muddy, disgusting mush. Stoking the fire, he wondered where the elf was, surely, she'd heard him. When she popped into the room she was carrying a platter with scones, clotted cream, the pastries from the shop across the street, that he'd become addicted to, and the piping hot tea with milk and sugar cubes.

"Will your Lordship's new secretary be joining you?" Polly asked politely.

"No…" he let out a long sigh. "No, Polly…she didn't work out. She just wasn't…" he stopped himself.

"Miss Olivia." The elf answered. "I liked her quite well sir, she was…we elves call those like her as having an _old soul_. When you've been through lifetimes of pain and suffering, it either breaks, or shatters the soul or it refines them, as gold is purified in fire. And her soul, was as refined as any I've seen in the whole of my life, sir. She's seen much of pain and suffering."

And with that inscrutable statement, she disappeared with a 'POP', leaving Lucius alone with his thoughts; a rotten thing to do as guilt was an unfamiliar, and negative emotion to the Malfoy men, and usually was avoided at all cost.

Before he could stop himself, he stood and walked into Olivia's now empty office, noticing at once realizing that he couldn't smell her fragrance anymore. Lowering his head and closing his eyes, he allowed himself to grieve his decision to push her away. Polly was right, his Livvie was an old soul, he should've never mistrusted her, he needed to find her, at once! Opening his eyes, ready to spring into action, his gaze fell to the side of her desk and spied something in the trash.

He approached the trashcan and picked up a framed photograph. It was at a fundraiser held at the beautifully restored Malfoy Manor, and all the elite Board Members of the Ministry had been invited. It was the social event of the year, so he'd asked Olivia to work behind the scenes making sure that wine flowed and the hors d'oeuvres made their rounds, in short keeping the caterers on schedule and well compensated. She'd worked so efficiently that he had no worries that the fundraiser would be successful. He thought he remembered the moment the picture had been taken, he'd looked over at her to give her a mental thumb's up wink, and she smiled.

But this photo must've been taken just after...and he felt as though he'd been sucker punched in the gut. It's as if he's seen her for the first time. Her expression was completely open, gazing at him with pure love; a naked, and painful longing in her eyes as she gazed at him…utterly exposed, no guile in her countenance. He'd definitely made a mistake. He, a Malfoy, had quite possibly made the worst mistake of his life. He doubted she could tell a lie convincingly enough to save her life.

Immediately, he disapparated to the Minister's office, then covering his ears at her shriek when he appeared. "Lucius Malfoy, how dare you apparate into my office without express admittance, from ME!" as she was revving up to go further down this same avenue, he interrupted her quickly.

 **"** **Minister Weasley!"** Lucius had to bellow just to get himself heard…bloody woman. Her mouth fell shut in astonishment at his cheek, and before she could work up another diatribe, he began. "Can you tell me the address of the girl I thought you'd picked out to be your spy? The name was Olivia?"

Temporarily distracted by the question, she blurted out "What nonsense are you going on about…spies indeed, Lucius!" she couldn't quite meet his eyes, however, so she knew something.

Sighing, he stated, "Fine, shall I curse you now, or give you another chance?" watching as she opened her mouth again, he said "Don't be obtuse, I haven't got the time. The address, if you please."

"Alright, alright. I did have someone I'd planned to put into your office to…" she was interrupted by him.

"Spy on me. Yes, I get it." But here Lucius had done her an injustice.

"No, not spy," she wrinkled her nose at the word. "Gracious Heavens, Lucius, do you see James Bond around every corner? Of all the nonsensical things…it was for her benefit that I'd attempted to procure the job. She was a sweet, charming woman that would've desired nothing but your comfort and happiness. In other words, a retired spinster by the name of Pottsworth. Dear heavens, Lucius. Have you sacked that gentle creature because you thought I'd..? Then I couldn't give you her address even if I wanted to. The flat came with the office, if you fired her, she'd be forced to quit it."

For once in his life, Lucius was speechless. The enormity of what he'd done hit him like a freight train. He'd thrown her out like she was nothing but trash, with the kind of callous cruelty he'd been known for before the War. Stunned to silence, he felt his legs begin to buckle, and felt around behind him for the chair, alarming Molly.

"Lucius, are you all right?" she was afraid he was having a heart attack, and she came to him at once. "Are you ill? Sit still, let me call Draco..."

"No!" his tone was louder and more desperate than he'd meant. "No, Molly...thank you. Is Harry available? He may be of use in finding her."

"May I ask then, why...since I assume you fired the girl for a reason, why do you want to know her whereabouts now?"

Lucius audibly swallowed before raising tortured eyes to meet hers and simply said, "I am in love with her."

She sighed heavily and put a hand on his shoulder, "Then let's find her together. But first, there is something you need to know about her past. It will shock you, but it will also answer questions that you've been asking..." and she began telling the nightmare childhood that had made Olivia the woman she was.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Lucius was speechless throughout the Minister's tale of the horrendous childhood and trauma that Olivia had gone through at the hands of her brute of a father. It hit him in the gut as it brought up long-buried memories of his own father. Oh, he was never hurt physically...there were so many more inventive ways to harm and terrify a child. It took him back to raising Draco as well. Another twist of the knife. He'd give anything to see his son right now and say...what? _I'm sorry I was an indifferent father who should've shielded and protected you from the monsters like Voldemort? I regret allowing you to be a pawn in my sick attempt for power?_ His son had deserved so much more.

A cautious voice called from behind him, pulling him from his grim musings. "Lucius? Are you all right?"

Belatedly, he discovered he'd been staring out of the Minister's office window for quite a while, his hands clenched into fists so tight that the whites of his knuckles shown in the falling gloom as the day turned twilight. Turning, he pacified Molly with a self-depreciating tilt of his mouth. "I'm fine, Minister Weasley, I just wish I could..." here his throat tightened to a point that words refused to come forth.

"I understand you quite well, Lucius dear. Now is not the time for self-reproach, or we shall lose her I'm afraid. I managed to track her as far as her new apartment, the miserable excuse for a land-lady was more than forth coming concerning the short-falls of our young lady. She mentioned the child had a man with her...well not _with_ her, as...erm...in the biblical sense of the word, but he would watch her from across the way. From what little she did say, it appeared as if he _wanted_ her to see him, to unnerve and frighten her."

"I think I know who it is." Lucius said darkly, his face set into grim lines.

* * *

Not an hour later the former land-lord that had stalked Olivia before, snapping pictures as she slept and hand-fucking himself all over her sleeping form, was held high against a wall with Lucius' hand firmly locked around his throat.

"Where is she, you stinking pile of filth?" he hissed, his wand pointing at the man's genitalia. "Talk, or I shall put my wand to good use and castrate you."

"Lucius dear, you may have your grip on his throat too tightly for him to answer. He's turning an alarming shade of purple." Molly pointed out reasonably, her wand also pointed at the man's nuts. She stepped forward as Lucius eased up his grip. "If I were you, I'd give him the answer he wants. I doubt I could stop him, even if I had the slightest inkling to."

It didn't take him long to begin throwing his accomplices under the proverbial bus. Lucius wasn't particularly surprised when, although no names were forthcoming, a woman had recruited the miscreant. What was surprising was that there was another character in this frightening charade. Lucius had a feeling that they would get no more from this line of inquiry, and was quite ready to dispose of the creature to save humanity from his presence, however the Minister had the foresight to bring along Aurors who quickly dispatched him to Azkaban.

Molly watched as the man was dragged away, then turned to Lucius. "Do you have any idea where to go next?" She watched in concern as the once large, imposing man was brought to near desperation. "We will find her Lucius, I have my best Aurors on the job. You knew her best, who would have it out for the sweet child?"

Suddenly, Lucius' eyes sharpened, then hardened. "I believe I have an idea, Minister...I believe I have an idea."

* * *

 ***** _Author's Note: Please forgive the shortness of the chapter, I've just had minor surgery and am trying to recover/finish writing chapters, LOL! I seem to always bite off more than I can chew, I think I'm my own worst enemy! Stick with the story, it may be awhile for me to post (our internet is spotty at best) but be reassured that the story will continue until the plot bunnies run out of carrots._**


End file.
